


2.03

by RenKagami (RenKrajnes)



Series: Star Wars OSF [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenKagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кайло/Рей. «Говорят, ты настолько уродлив, что вынужден носить маску» — «...В то, что у тебя 8 кубиков пресса и вообще ты качок, я тоже не верю». Юмор/стёб/крэк</p>
            </blockquote>





	2.03

\- Говорят, ты настолько уродлив, что вынужден носить маску, - красивое личико Рей искривлено в гримасе ненависти, презрения и совсем чуть-чуть - страха. Кайло не знает, почему так важно доказать, показать девчонке, что она не права. Он снимает шлем, бездумно отбрасывает его в сторону. Зрачки Рей расширяются, когда темные волосы Кайло рассыпаются по плечам и падают на бледный лоб. Когда она начинает говорить вновь, голос ее немного срывается. - В то, что у тебя восемь кубиков пресса и вообще ты качок, я тоже не верю.

Хакс, появляется, когда Кайло уже скинул плащ и почти совладал с мелкими застежками у шеи. Он застывает на секунду, переводя взгляд с Кайло на Рей и обратно. Впервые на памяти Рена наглый и саркастичный Хакс не знает, что сказать.

\- Я... Попозже зайду, да?


End file.
